Chapter 1 Start Of Me And You
by Sawyer's girl9
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-wan's unknown relationship moves to new heights! Suddenly, both Jedis feel more than the Force... Please Review! Heavy slash!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Start Of Me…And You

WARNING! In these chapters, there may be formidable content of slash. If you do not wish to discover this content, don't read any further!

This is a Star Wars fan fiction, concentrating on the previously unknown relationship between Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Please note that all referred characters, names and ideas belong to George Lucas, not me! And if you don't like what you read, ask yourself why you are reading it in the first place. Thank you to everyone else! J

"No!" shrieked the hideous Sith Lord, as he contorted with pain, a gaping hole in his chest. He fell stiffly to the ground, lifeless and destroyed. Qui-Gon stood over the body, his green light sabre glowing triumphantly.

He put his weapon away, a sad look on his face as he looked at the ruined body.

"What's wrong, my Master?" Obi-Wan asked, rushing over, still nursing a cut on his arm, made by the defeated Sith.

Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan quietly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Master, but I do detect a sense of sadness around you."

"It is terrible that a good and trusted Jedi can turn to the Dark Side. But I will not dwell in loss and pity or I shall suffer as they did. Come, Obi-Wan, we must report this victory to the Council."

Qui-Gon laid an hand on Obi-Wan's arm, leaving it there for a little too long, then made for the door. Obi-Wan froze, staring with a puzzled expression at the affectionate gesture. He followed the Jedi, deep in confused thought. Qui-Gon noticed.

"Obi-Wan?"

"It's nothing."

But both of us knew how very wrong I was…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Star Wars- Wishes of the Heart

WARNING! In these chapters, there may be formidable content of slash. If you do not wish to discover this content, don't read any further!

This is a Star Wars fan fiction, concentrating on the previously unknown relationship between Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Please note that all referred characters, names and ideas belong to George Lucas, not me! And if you don't like what you read, ask yourself why you are reading it in the first place. Thank you to everyone else! J

I always looked to him for advise and wisdom. Never anything more than my respected Master. I grew up as his Padawan; him saving my life and I saving his. Little did I know how different things could be.

It began as I reached the late years of my youth. I had never desired attachment or love- how can you when you don't know what it is? No lady, beautiful, noble or proud, had ever made me feel the way he did.

Qui-Gon Jinn was my Master, mentor, brother and friend. And I to him. As far as I knew…

We sat by the River Otaku, on his home planet of Twicros. It was the rare occasion on which we Jedis were allowed time away from keeping the peace to simply enjoy life. I was to accompany my Master though, to learn from his perspective, and to continue to train as a Jedi.

"Look, Obi-Wan." he pointed to an ordinary pear tree on the opposite bank of the trickling River.

"Yes, Master?"

"Can you feel the force around it? Good. Use the Force to pick the highest pear and cut it."

I raised my hand and reached for the tiny pear, with the power of the Force flowing around me. I glanced at my Master, and I lost concentration. The pear toppled into the River, disappearing under the surface. I turned to Qui-Gon, blushing slightly at his handsome face. "I apologise, Master. I don't know what came over me."

Qui-Gon studied my face, his eyebrows raised. We sat in silence. When the sun dipped out of sight, we got to our feet. I accidentally touched Qui-Gon's hand, feeling my heart stop, doused with a strange sensation. We paused, then continued awkwardly. Later the next day, on a craft headed for the Jedi temple, Qui-Gon finally spoke.

"You seem distracted and somewhat awkward with me lately, young one. It is interfering with your training. Surely by now you can pick and cut a pear with the Force?"

I averted my eyes, so as not to meet those piercing blue ones. How could I answer? It is wrong and shameful for me to behave and feel like this, and especially with a man. Especially a Padawan with his Master.

"I do apologise, Qui-Gon. I will train much harder in the future."

"You have not answered me, Obi-Wan. I hope you decide to soon, or it could be folly on both of us.' he gave me a smile. "Obi-Wan, you can tell me anything. As your Master, I have some measure of wisdom."

I laughed. "Of course, Master. I can tell you anything."

Oh, how I wish that to be true…


End file.
